thevampiredfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl
Pearl was a vampire and friend of Katherine Pierce. At the time of her death, she was over 570 years old. (Pearl's official birthday remains unknown, but clues within the show relating to when she was turned, as well as her mid-30s appearance, place her birth date around 1440-1480.) She had a daughter named Anna, a vampire to whom she had been extremely close. She had fallen in love with Johnathan Gilbert, a mortal male, who betrayed her as soon as he discovered that she was a vampire. She spent nearly a century and a half entombed in the Fell's Church tomb. A few weeks after being freed by her daughter and others from the tomb—on her last night in Mystic Falls in the year 2010 — she decided to leave town, but then got staked by John Gilbert while leaving the house. While she appeared to be the main antagonist of episodes 15-20 (wanting to reclaim the town for the tomb vampires, Anna later stated that her mother wasn't after revenge; she only wanted her life back. In Season 3, Anna tells Jeremy that she hasn't encountered her mother on The Other Side and fears Pearl might have moved on. However, the two ghosts have an emotional reunion right before being transported back to the ghost world. Stefan's Diaries Pearl told Stefan that their family had been fortunate during the war (for Independence), but after the war, Anna became deadly sick so Pearl took her to Katherine because even though she was surrounded by medicine, she couldn't save her daughter. Katherine changed her too. Her sons and husband had died from the illness. She was masquerading as a widow with Anna as her daughter. She had a husband, two sons and a baby daughter, who were all killed by a wave of consumption. Appearances ;Season 1 *Children of the Damned (flashback) *Fool Me Once *A Few Good Men *There Goes the Neighborhood *Let the Right One In *Miss Mystic Falls *Blood Brothers ;Season 3 *Ghost World Trivia *It is said that Pearl and Katherine were best friends long before they arrived to Mystic Falls, but still, Katherine betrayed her along with the other vampires in order to lead Klaus to think that she had been killed in the church, back in 1864. *It is entirely possible that Katherine used Pearl and Anna for protection against the Originals. *Pearl is the second know of many parents to be turned in to vampires. The first was Mikael, followed by Pearl, Katerine, Isobel, Jenna (she is considered a parent), Bill and Abby. *Pearl is one of the oldest vampires who have appeared in the series (Klaus, Elijah, Mikael, Rebekah,Finn, Kol, Rose, Trevor and Anna are the others). *Pearl does not appear in the books. *Pearl is concerned about Anna's relationship with Jeremy. In the past Pearl and Johnathan Gilbert fell in love but he betrayed her when he discovered that she was a vampire. *The reason why Katherine wanted Pearl dead after she left the tomb, is by her power and knew she would take revenge against her. *In the episode "The Reckoning", Katherine reveals that Pearl knew of a way to kill Klaus. Pearl knew about Mikael, a vampire who hunts other vampires, and the one person Klaus seems to fear. This was also Pearl and Anna's leverage against Katherine. Gallery VD1X13COTD4.jpg VD1X13COTD5.jpg|Katherine and Pearl in 1864. VD1X13COTD6.jpg VD1X13COTD7.jpg VD1X13COTD8.jpg|Pearl with Johnathan Gilbert VD1X13COTD9.jpg VD1X13COTD11.jpg VD1X13COTD12.jpg VD1X14FMO1.png|Anna and Pearl VD1X14FMO2.JPG|Pearl in the tomb. VD1X16TGTN1.jpg VD1X16TGTN2.jpg VD1X16TGTN3.jpg|Damon thinks he can beat Pearl. VD1X16TGTN4.jpg|He's wrong. VD1X16TGTN5.jpg|Pearl and Anna visit Damon.